Inkling’s Day-off (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 4, Inkling’s Day-off. Transcript #1 Kwazii (Narrating): '''Inkling’s Day-off. (Kwazii is still sleeping in his bedroom pod when Professor Inkling wakes him up.) You Can Always Count On Inkling (Transcript) '''Kwazii: :Inkling would take care of all of us :Never puts up any kind of fuss :Our team’s founder who always aims to please Peso: :He polishes all that’s in my room :Making sure that no one’s in gloom Dashi: :Provides a hankie anytime I need to sneeze... :AH-CHOO! All: :He’s Inkling :The man of the Octopod :Does everything without any hassle and super quick :You can always count on Inkling Kwazii: :Inkling is, the cap’n’s main :Sorts up all of the library’s books Tweak: :Reminds all of us that we need to wash our hands :Before meals! Captain Barnacles: :He jots down all of my announcements :And he sometimes takes any vacations Tweak, Kwazii, Peso, and Dashi: :When there's a problem, he always understands Captain Barnacles and Shellington: :He’s Inkling, the man of the Octopod Tweak, Kwazii, Peso, and Dashi: :Does everything without any hassle All: :And super quick :You can always count on Inkling :He's always there, he's everywhere :All day and every night :When troubles lurk Professor Inkling: :I’ll make it work! All: :He gets the job done right :He’s Inkling :The man of the Octopod :Does everything Tweak and Captain Barnacles: :Without any hassle All: :He’s super quick, though slightly old :You can always count on Inkling :Count on Inkling :You can always count on Inkling Transcript #2 Kwazii (waves his paw goodbye): Thanks, and bye, Professor. Have a nice day off with yer nephew. (sighs happily as he stares at the sunlight and the trees and sighs again) Beautiful, just beautiful. Jake: '''Hey, Kwazii! '''Kwazii (perks up): Huh? Jake: '''Come up here. You gotta see this cool looking fruit! (points at a tree filled with pomegranate fruit) '''Kwazii: '''Oh, coming! (walks to the treehouse and climbs up) '''Jake (nods as he sees Kwazii coming and swings on a vine to the pomegranate tree): Huh, uh! (grabs a pomegranate out of the tree and hops off the vine with an awesome landing) Check it out! (holds out the pomegranate to show Kwazii) Kwazii: '''Whoa! What’d you think this kind of fruit is? (takes a closer look) '''Jake: Hey, I know what it is. (eyes widened) It’s a pomegranate. Everyone says it’s really edible. (bites the pomegranate and leaves red juice all over his mouth) Mm. Mm, and delicious! Kwazii (smiles as his eyes widen): Whoa! I’ve gotta try some of that fruit! James: '''FUN!!!!! (swings past Jake and Kwazii and laughs while they turn around to see him swinging on a vine) Hahaha! (picks a pomegranate with his mouth) Woohoo! (Takes the pomegranate out of his mouth as he swings back) Mmmm, and delicious! '''Sofia (swings on a vine): Whoa! Haha! Really fun!!! (picks a pomegranate out of the Punica tree and bites into it) Mmm, and super sweet!!! Henry (swings on a vine, picks a pomegranate out of the tree, and eats it): Mmm, and very juicy! Jake: '''And I could swing on these vines and pick pomegranate fruit all day! (swings back to the pomegranate tree and back to the treehouse again) '''Kwazii: '''Haha! (swings on a vine) Me too! '''Sofia (laughs): Me three! James: '''Ah, brilliant!!! '''Cubby: '''Awesome! (swings on a vine with the others) (Izzy giggles as she swings on her vine.) '''Kwazii (calls out to Captain Barnacles and Peso): C’mon guys, join in! Everyone’s having loads of fun! Woohoo!!! Yeah!!! Captain Barnacles (turns to Peso, smiles, and shrugs): Hmm. (Peso smiles back as he and Barnacles join in on the vine swinging, and everyone shouts and laughs as they swing on their vines.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kwazii Cat